


Bouquet

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Give Your Super Soldier Boyfriend Flowers Today, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Jack Morrison makes romantic gestures look really difficult but they're still so worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fluff and talking about people giving each other flowers so have this thing I did when I was supposed to be finishing the next part of Dear Hunting. Kisses~

It had taken weeks of consideration and planning. Flip flopping between thinking it was brilliant and absolute horse shit. Eventually, Jack found his way to a flower shop and went for it.

“Whose the lucky girl?” the florist asked as she arranged the roses for him.

Jack froze, lips tugging downward, and tapped awkwardly at the counter. “I’m the lucky one.” he said finally.

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

It gave him more pause than he liked to admit, however. Gabe liked flowers. But did he really want to be given them? Was it strange to give a man who could probably lift a car if he wanted to a dozen roses? Should he have gotten something else? Maybe a watch?

But he had the flowers now so there wasn’t really any going back. But the least he could do was hide for a little while. Ana’s room was closer than his own.

“Oh, Jack, I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Jack made a face, half hidden by the flowers in his hands, and squeezed himself past her to get inside. Ana watched him, closing the door, and raised a brow.

“He’s going to hate this. It’s going to be awkward and I wasted money and God please help me, Ana.”

The words came out in a rush, Jack clutching the vase to his chest. Ana stared at him.

“Jack. It’s disgustingly showy, romantic, and cheesy.”

“I know.” Jack moaned and stuck his face into the roses.

Ana laughed. “He’s going to love it, stop worrying.” Jack peered over the flowers, skeptical, and she shook her head. “I promise. This is Gabriel, Jack. You know how he is even better than I do.”

The thought had occurred to him that if anyone was going to have a good idea whether or not Gabe would be interested in getting roses it would be him. But Jack Morrison never had been good at mushy stuff. That was Gabe; Gabe knew how to do romantic gestures with ease. It was always Jack feeling like he was playing catch up.

“Better give them to him soon. Before they wilt” Ana warned, wagging at finger at him.

Jack nodded and thanked her before ducking out of the room. He could still hear her chuckling down the hall as he made his way to Gabriel's quarters.

Something about it always felt like home. Ever since SEP, when he'd half-crawl to Gabriel with fevers or vertigo or some other odd ailment in the middle of the night to be met with kind words and soft handling, it had felt like sanctuary. Before they were even together, before Gabriel had any reason to be anything but cordial with him. He still felt like home.

Jack paused, finger hovering over the buzzer, and inhaled deeply. Pressed the button. Waited.

Over the course of the 20 or so seconds it took Gabe to get to the door Jack was already reconsidering his plan of action again. Maybe he should leave them somewhere to be found, like Gabriel's desk? Or perhaps he should have had them delivered? Would a live plant have been better?

He jumped slightly when the door opened, tucking the vase of flowers up to his chest slightly, and stared wide-eyed at Gabriel. The other man leaned heavily on the doorway, haphazardly dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt—must have just woken up from a nap and thrown himself together before getting the door. Great, now he'd added a whole new level of anxiety to the situation by inconveniencing him.

Gabriel, meanwhile, seemed content to sleepily assess the situation as he pulled a beanie on. He leaned sideways, scratching his leg with his toe, and finally broke the odd silence with “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You, uh, need me? Or just decided to wake me up from a nap to gawk at me?”

Jack coughed awkwardly and shifted his weight, eyes darting from Gabriel to the flowers in his hand. He tipped sideways slightly, leaning on one foot, and hemmed and hawed over what to say internally. During this, however, Gabriel seemed to catch on to the situation.

“You got me flowers?” he asked, reaching for the vase. Jack nodded and wordlessly let him take it, hands hanging in the air dumbly once it was gone. “What's the occasion? Did I forget a date?”

“No,” Jack said, voice returning, “I just... felt like you deserved something nice.”

Gabriel looked up from the flowers with a twinkle in his eyes and asked, “Jack Morrison, are you trying to be romantic?”

“Depends,” Jack hummed, “is it working?”

Gabriel responded by reaching out and grabbing hold of Jack's shirt with his free hand, dragging him into his room. Jack laughed and stumbled in, glad the breakable vase was safely out of his hands now.

“Is it working, he asks.” Gabriel said, the hints of a chuckle rumbling under his voice. Door closed and flowers safely deposited on a side table, he tightened his grip on Jack's shirt front and pulled him nearer. “ _Is it working?_ ”

Jack arched a brow at him, grinning. “Well, is it?”

Gabriel leaned in and kissed him. The hand holding his shirt relaxed, fingers splaying across his chest before it slid up to rest against the side of his neck. Jack responded in earnest, mouth moving with Gabriel's. He rested his hands on the other man's hips for a moment but, when met with warm skin, they quickly found their way up the back of his shirt.

Gabriel broke the kiss by bringing his other hand up between them and pushing gently on Jack's chest, the other man reluctantly leaning back and sliding his hands back to Gabriel's hips. “I was trying to sleep when you showed up.” he drawled, “So forgive me for not feeling very energetic.”

“I'm just glad you liked them.” Jack said. He bounced up on his toes for a second and planted a kiss on Gabriel's forehead. “I'll leave you alone, sleeping beauty.”

Gabe arched a brow at him. “Who said anything about you leaving? You got somewhere to be?” he asked. Jack shook his head, grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “Good.” Gabriel hummed, the hand on Jack's chest lazily taking hold of his shirt again. “I need a big spoon.”

“You're just using me for my body heat. I know your game.” Jack teased, even as he allowed Gabriel to tow him across the room to the nest of blankets and pillows he called a bed.

Laughing, Gabriel waved him off. “Hey, not my fault you're a glorified heated blanket posing as a super soldier.” he chuckled, “SEP just lied to you about the shit they were putting in your body.”

Jack chuckled and let the issue drop with ease. It wasn't like he had much to complain about anyway; the worst thing about napping with Gabe was usually getting his arm put to sleep and that was far outweighed by all the positives.

The event blew over with little fanfare. After all, it wasn't an important date or special gift—just a simple gesture that earned Jack some really lazy post-nap affection. But Gabriel Reyes always had been the one to remember things so Jack should have seen it coming... eventually.

  


* * *

  


The day had drawn on into a veritable mess. Strike Commander Jack Morrison hadn't even held the title over a year and he was already a damn disaster. He was quickly starting to believe the whole idea was terrible; that he should have just kept his previous position and ridden out until early retirement.

But they threw around words like _responsibility_ and _protecting innocents_ and his anxiety had spiked so harshly he just agreed. Two hours later, the full gravity of his choice hit him like a truck and he sat down in the rec room staring into his mug of coffee until, presumably, someone called Gabe to get him.

They didn't fight about it. But nor did they particularly talk about it. Mostly, it was just Gabriel trying in vain to push down Jack's nausea inducing panic with a quiet underlying tone of _told you so_.

_Oh Gabriel._ Jack pulled his glasses off and rubbed a hand over his face. The levels of Not Right that arose when he realized they'd never offered Gabriel the position were worse than the initial panic attack. Because Jack Morrison knew all Overwatch saw were the forced Golden Boy smiles and Faux Cool Under Pressure attitude that came with years of ignoring the fears in him. And all they saw in Gabriel Reyes was a man who risked too much for this team and tended not to cope well when thrown a loop that risked lives. Because he knew how to _care_ where Jack only knew how to _do_.

This was a goddamn shitshow and he was in too deep to bail now.

The door to his office buzzed and Jack jumped slightly, pulled from his thoughts. “It's open.” he called. The door opened and Lena popped in, something tucked behind her back.

“Hey boss, ya got a present!”

Jack frowned, brow furrowed, and started to say, “I'm really not in the mood for—“ But before he could finish she was across the room to his desk and had plopped down a vase of roses in front of him. Deep red petals filled his vision and Jack stared a moment, baffled. “What..?”

“Reyes told me to give 'em to you.” Lena explained, bouncing on her heels. “He was going to but he had to leave early for a mission and—“

Whatever else she had to say phased out as Jack found a small card tucked into the flowers. He flipped it over and found Gabriel's recognizable scrawl.

_Is it working? -G_

Jack reached out and drug the vase closer, stuffing his face into the soft red petals. _Fuck_ he loved that man. The only thing that would have made it more perfect would have been the planned delivery—it was painfully unfair he didn't get the full show.

He didn't realize he'd started crying until Lena spoke up, obviously concerned. “You okay, boss?” she asked, rounding his desk.

Jack nodded, face still shoved into the roses, and sniffled. “Y-yeah, I just.” Another sniffle, this one noisier. “I love him so much, Lena.”

And, at the time at least, Jack couldn't even fault her for digging out her phone and recording the ensuing sobby mess he became over flowers. Because if Gabriel wasn't there to see it at least it made sure he'd have something to lovingly tease him over later.


End file.
